Various vehicles include tray tables that are installed within a seatback of the vehicle seat. These tray tables serve rear seating positions, such as second row or third row seating positions within a passenger cabin. These tray tables are typically operable between a plurality of rotational positions that can be used as a work surface within the vehicle, or stowed away when not in use.